


pinch

by krystallisert



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, This Is STUPID, just a silly writing exercise, not proofread, written by a dumb drunk norwegian who hasnt written shit in years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystallisert/pseuds/krystallisert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ringing stops, and you're vaguely aware that you've been hit in the face by a volleyball. </p>
<p>In another gym, at another school, a boy winces in sudden, unprovoked pain.<br/>"Oi, Oikawa! You're bleeding!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	pinch

 

**i.**  
  
For a split second, all you're aware of is the relentless ringing in your ears, the whiteness blinding you. It's a sort of detached pain, like you know it's supposed to hurt, but the body hasn't given the message to your brain yet.  
  
Then there's the sheepish grin of a short but energetic volleyball player as he scampers towards you, apologies ready on his childish tongue.  
  
Then there's the wetness dripping down your cupid's bow, the metallic taste on your tongue as you lick the liquid away.  
  
The ringing stops and you're vaguely aware that you've just been hit in the face by a volleyball.  
  
“Hinata, you idiot! She's bleeding!” A raven haired teen punches the ginger in the back of the head, and you can't gather your thoughts enough to do anything but stare.  
  
In another gym, at another school, a boy winces in sudden, unprovoked pain.  
“Oi, Oikawa! You're bleeding!”  
  
  
**ii.  
**   
  
The smack right above your neck is not a new sensation. It seems that your soulmate is the kind of person who regularly pisses people off, so when a ghostlike palm slaps your head, it's surprise more than pain that makes you jump and let out an undignified squeak.  
  
Hinata laughs, Kageyama's scowl deepens, and you rub at the back of your head absentmindedly before pinching your arm as hard as you can. Hinata laughs even harder.  
  
  
**iii.  
**   
  
Your knee gives out and you end up in a heap on the floor of your bedroom. The pain is like nothing you've ever felt before, and your voice is caught between a surprised gasp and a strangled cry. It takes four sharp inhales and three shallow exhales before you're able to collect your thoughts enough to understand what's going on.  
  
You're rushed to the hospital by your mother. She complains about your soulmate the entire ride, chiding him for his lack of concern for your health. He should be more careful, she says. His body isn't just his own, and you've always made sure to be extra careful, ever since you learned about his existence. You've heard all of this before, and while you've tended to agree with her annoyance, this time you're distracted by the underlying worry.  
  
You still pinch your arm, but not as hard as usual. Just a little pinch, to let him know you're okay. You hope he understands.  
  
  
**iv.**  
  
  
His injury heals nicely and quickly. That's the upside of the whole soulmate thing, you guess.  
  
Hinata drags you along for a practice match against some other school, despite your non-existent interest in any kind of sport. Apparently it's a big deal, because someone Kageyama used to play with in middle school with attends the school in question. Or something. Truthfully, you weren't paying attention.  
  
You still allow yourself to be dragged along, because even if your juniors can be a handful, you do adore them.  
  
  
**v.  
**   
  
It turns out to be a blessing (or a curse) that you got dragged along for this particular match.  
  
Hinata and Kageyama's team wins, but you're too distracted by the knee brace one of the players on the other team is sporting on his right knee. It's the same as yours, but that could be a coincidence. Still, you can't stop staring.  
  
Experimentally, you pinch your forearm in the same spot you always do.  
  
Your eyes are wide as saucers as you watch the brunet wince and rub the very same spot on his own arm.  
  
  
**(interlude)  
**   
  
“What's wrong with your arm? You keep rubbing it.”  
  
“Oh, didn't you know? Oikawa's soulmate keeps pinching her arm or something whenever he gets hurt.”  
  
(they all laugh. oikawa just sighs, still rubbing his poor arm)  
  
“You should pinch her back!”  
  
(it's the best idea he's heard in a while)  
  
  
**vi.  
**   
  
You've done some snooping, and apparently his name is Oikawa Tooru. He's the captain of his volleyball team and wildly popular with girls (you didn't need to be told that, you'd kinda figured that out at the practice match – and honestly you don't like the hollow feeling it leaves in your gut).  
  
And – this is just according to Kageyama, who got really annoyed when you wouldn't stop asking about the older athlete – he's got a shitty personality. Kageyama looks scarier than usual when he says this, so you don't get to ask what he meant by that.  
  
There's been a new development, though. The last time you felt the familiar sting of a slap at the back of your head, you pinched your arm as usual. A few moments later, a new sort of pain made you drop your pencil. That son of a bitch had pinched you back.  
  
  
**vii.  
**   
  
The back-and-forth pinching goes on for a while. It kind of annoys you because it doesn't feel like a punishment when he's doing it back, but on the other hand it's nice to finally be acknowledged by the one you're supposed to live your life with.  
  
_Supposed to_ , because you're not sure what to do now that you've got a face and a name to go with the pain. Some people never seek out their soulmates and live perfectly adequate lives.  
  
Honestly, you're just scared.  
  
  
**viii.**  
  
  
“Oh,” a distantly familiar voice exclaims from behind you. “you're Tobio-chan's friend!”  
  
You turn around and you're faced with your soulmate. Your breath hitches and you squeeze the juice carton in your hand so hard that liquid shoots out of the straw and spills all over the boy's white and teal jacket.  
  
He laughs.  
  
Your heart flutters. It's the most beautiful sound you've ever heard.

  
**ix.**

You've never been a particularly shy or insecure person, but in the company of Oikawa Tooru – confidence and charisma incarnate – you feel like you're small and insignificant. It's not his fault of course, he's just this unstoppable force of energy, the definition of “larger than life”.  
  
He's brilliant. He's gorgeous, he's wonderful and – and... _and_ he's so out of your league it makes your head hurt. There's no way in hell you're going to tell him that you're his soulmate. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to care about stuff like that anyways. And people can lead perfectly adequate lives without their soulmates. It's not like you're in love with him. Really.  
  
You almost blow your cover when the captain's friend – you're ashamed to say you've forgotten his name, and Oikawa just calls him “Iwa-chan” – slaps the back of his head with an easy insult and your face twists in pain.  
  
Thankfully, the only one who notices is Iwa-chan, and he just fixes you with an unreadable glare that makes you squirm before turning back to his friend.  
  
You don't notice how Oikawa keeps glancing at his arm for the next few minutes, nor the disappointment painting his features when nothing happens; you're too scared to even look in his direction.  
  
  
**x.  
**   
  
It becomes kind of a routine, meeting with Oikawa and his friend (you eventually find out his name is Iwaizumi Hajime) on the team's day off from practice. How? You're not quite sure. Why? No idea. But it leaves you with this fuzzy, warm feeling in your chest, and you're not about to complain. Not even about the knowing glances Iwaizumi keeps sending your way. Oikawa might be your soulmate, he might be the most perfect human being you've ever had the pleasure meeting, but you've resigned yourself to being his friend.  
  
Even if your heart stutters every time he says your name.  
  
  
**(epilogue)  
**   
  
It ends just like it begins. With a white, blank pain and ringing in your ears. With the metallic taste of blood and a thick liquid dripping down your lips.  
  
With a volleyball uniform and an energetic player in white and teal running towards you, apologies ready on his mischievous tongue.  
  
He stops, presses a large hand against his bleeding nose. Stares.  
  
And then he smiles. You swear you've never seen anything quite like that smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As, uh, shameless self-promotion, I guess, hit me up on tumblr (krystalliisert.tumblr.com) or something. I'd be stoked to speak sports anime with u and also would definitely do requests if anyone were ever into that.
> 
> Also, thanks for reading!


End file.
